


Frozen Water (Let It Drip)

by Flyhomelwt



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: M/M, Please don't be mad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyhomelwt/pseuds/Flyhomelwt
Summary: The titanic and the iceberg fall in love , deep in love.





	Frozen Water (Let It Drip)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so fucking sorry it was like 2am or something lolll

Titanic was a great man. He rode the waves with pride as they penetrated behind but was never content and was always left craving more. Often he found himself questioning his existence as people would tell him he is unsinkable when he just felt as though he was drowning.

Constantly being known as the world slut after having so many people inside of you is seems completely horrific and that is exactly how Titanic felt : wanted but unwanted. 

That was until one silent night when in the distance he spotted a glowing light, one like he has never seen before. The moon danced on the surface, emphasising the strong structure of the male figure . Titanic wanted him to pound into him. he wanted him to lick him clean. He wanted to have his babies. 

Titanic was on a mission to get this man. If just a glance of this beautiful creature could take his blues away, talking to him must create world peace. So he set off on his mission across the Atlantic, craving the touch of this mystery man.

As he edged closer to the figure, people told him that this wasn't a good idea and tried to change is mind. Titanic wanted to reply with "fuck off janet I'm not going to your fucking baby shower" but it just came out as a measly 'honk'. He just didn't understand why their love was so forbidden.

He felt his insides rushing about, the butterflies in his stomach just not being able to keep still, dancing and running around recklessly. The nervous meeting of this man clearly disagreeing with his inside. His eyes that looked out said danger yet his brain said hope.

The iceberg was thicc. it was only metres away now so titanic could see his beauty in full spring . Absolutely stunning. Every crevice like his own individual winter wonderland. Crystal Blue ice that Titanic could just drown in. 

Titanic's brain had a blatant phobia of ice. Why ? it was always taught that ice threw daggers into flesh, torturing and tearing you to shreds. Your organs turn to stone, no pulse , no breath, no life. Suffocating in despair.

He'd be a fool to believe this when the first touch of the cold bliss was accompanied by a warm, beating heart.


End file.
